A point-of-sale device, also referred as a POS device, is a widely used electronic device in retail industry nowadays, and is mainly used for managing products and the customer information. Generally, the POS device is usually disposed on a cashier desk in a convenience store, a shop or a supermarket for displaying the information and the sum of price of merchandise purchased by consumers. Consequently, it is convenient for a cashier to operate the counting task and avoid errors that may be generated in the checkout process.
Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view illustrating a conventional POS device. FIG. 2 is a schematic perspective view illustrating the conventional POS device of FIG. 1 and taken along another viewpoint. The POS device 1 comprises an operating main body 11, a backside cover 12, a support base 13 and a computer host (not shown). The operating main body 11 is disposed on the support base 13. Consequently, the POS device 1 can be placed on any placement surface (e.g., a desk surface). Moreover, the operating main body 11 has a touch screen 111. When the touch screen 111 is operated by the user, a touch control function is provided. The backside cover 12 is used for partially covering the operating main body 11. Moreover, an accommodation space (not shown) is arranged between the operating main body 11 and the backside cover 12. The computer host is disposed within the accommodation space between the operating main body 11 and the backside cover 12. The computer host comprises a motherboard, a hard disk drive, a memory and/or other electronic components. The computer host is used for executing various calculations and saving the merchandise information (e.g., the amount of merchandise, the price of merchandise, the stock of merchandise, the gross profit or the like). In addition, the cashier can watch the merchandise information which is displayed on the operating main body 11.
The POS device 1 can be used in a restaurant for ordering. Moreover, the POS device 1 is in communication with an ordering system of the restaurant. An ordering program is installed in the POS device 1. When the ordering program is executed, a picture containing an ordering interface is shown on the operating main body 11. The ordering interface contains plural ordering items corresponding to various meals. However, some restaurants offer table carte service that allows customers to directly order meals to the waiters beside the table. For complying with the table carte service, a detachable POS device has been introduced into the market. Generally, after the operating main body is detached, the waiter may hold the operating main body with a hand and take the order beside the table. After the ordering service is completed by using the operating main body, the ordering information is transmitted to the ordering system. Consequently, the waiter does not need to use the traditional way to record meals and input the meal items to the ordering system through the POS device.
On the basis of the above technologies, a dual screen POS system has been introduced into the market. The dual screen POS system has two display screens for increasing the functions of the POS device. However, the dual screen POS system needs to be further improved. Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved dual screen POS system in order to overcome the above drawbacks.